Aci Maksiat
by nolawlie
Summary: "Ih, waw…" mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. Tanpa sadar ia menggumam, "…imut banget. Mantab." Chapter 2, UPDATED. Masih inget kuru kan? XD RnR yaaa :DD
1. Chapter 1

Hakakakakakak XD

Ya udah deh silahkan baca… *gaje*

Sasu : Weis, men! Wait, wait!

Neji : sok inggris lo! *nampol sasu*

Kuru : apa? *sok polos—sebelah tangan lagi sibuk fb-an pake hape*

Sasu : Ano… kau harus minta ijin karena dikau mau memakai daku dalam fic ini. Ayo, cium kakiku, wahai rakyat-rakyatku!

Neji : bused…

Kuru : halah, biasanya juga kagak pake. Langsung terima aja kan?

Sasu : tapi yang ini beda, masalahnya itu lo bakal ngebashing gue ama neji abis-abisan di sini. *ngerangkul neji sambil senyum-senyum*

Neji : napa lo? Bangga jadi tukang cimol?

Kuru : hakakakakak XD

Sasu : ya elah, kan kita sohib abadi…

Neji : perasaan lo aja kali.

Kuru : udah lah, tampang lo emang pantes jadi rukang cimol. Dan lo, neji, lo juga pantes jadi tukang cireng. Jadi sesama pedagang cakep, jangan saling menghina. *santai pisan author ini*

Nejisasu : *nyiapin minyak goreng*

Kuru : *asik ngetik komen di pic nejigaara-nya mendi* Waw! So HOT!! Tapi, ji. Uke-mu serem banget. Trus agresif lagi. Betewe, ni gambar pas kalian lagi ngapain?

Neji : oh, itu… kalo nggak salah, pertama2nya sih mau kerokan bareng. Eh, tapi malah kebablasan. *blushing*

(tiba2 muncul) Gaara : Ehem.

(ngekor di belakang gaara) Naru : halo, Sasu! *nyium bibir Sasu sekilas*

Kuru : *menatap iri* aku juga mauuuuuu~~~

Gaara : aku mau neji sengsara di fic ini.

Naru : aku mau Sasu bahagia di fic ini! *senyum super duper manis*

Kuru : okeh! Aku akan membuat Neji menderita di sini, dan aku juga akan membuat Sasu bahagia sebagai tukang cimol!

GaaNaru : *senyum kemenangan*

NejiSasu : *fainted*

Kuru : eh, betewe gak ada yang nanya apa itu **CIMOL** dan **CIRENG** ya? *pundung ngorek2 marmer*

Naru : emang itu apa?

Kuru : *nyengir, naruh hape di meja, batuk2 penuh wibawa* **Jadi anak-anak, CIMOL(aci dikemol) adalah jajanan khas sunda yang berbentuk bulat2 kecil yang terbuat dari tepung aci(banyak orang yang bilang sama dengan kanji, tapi beda kok). Kalau sudah diolah dan digoreng, tinggal dikasih bumbu2 sesuai selera. Ada yang rasa keju, bawang, BBQ, asin, manis, pedas, dan masih banyak lagi.**

Gaara : kalo CIRENG?

Kuru : *meluruskan dasi yang entah muncul dari mana* **sama seperti cimol, CIRENG(aci digoreng). Tapi biasanya CIRENG itu bentuknya sembarang atau sesuai selera, dan juga ada isinya, contoh: isi daging, isi sosis, oncom, spageti, keju, baso, dll.**

NejiSasu : oh… jadi itu yang harus kami jual?

Kuru : Yap! *lanjut maen fb*

Sasu : tapi kita kan nggak punya propertinya...

Kuru : Nih! *ndorong2 gerobak cireng en cimol* barusan tak pinjem dari SD UjungBerung.

Sasu : sep dah! Ayo, Ji!

Neji & Kuru : Bused, jadi tukang cimol aja girang… *geleng2*

GaaNaru : Selamat menikmati!

**Disclaimer** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** Humor/Parody

**Pairing** males… *ditendang* oh, iya, ampun! DX SasuNaru, NejiGaara, GaaraNaru(?), NejiSasu (??)

**Rated** hm… gak tau. XD

**A/N WARNING! OOC, character bashing, AU, Shounen-Ai, garing, sangat dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca.**

**Aci Maksiat**

**Presented by : Kurukaemo**

-

-

-

Pagi itu di depan SMA Konoha, sudah mulai banyak pedagang yang berkumpul. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang sudah siap menjajakan dagangannya, ada juga yang masih memasang beberapa properti penjualan. Tenda-tenda kecil serta bangku dan meja panjang ditata rapih di trotoar supaya tidak mengganggu para siswa maupun pejalan kaki yang lewat. Well, memasang tenda seperti itu memang sudah mengganggu dari dulu. Pedagangnya saja yang tidak peduli

Itu semua dikarenakan kepala sekolah SMA Konoha baik hati dan tidak sombong, ia dengan sukarela tanpa biaya membiarkan trotoar di depan gerbang sekolahnya disinggahi oleh para pedagang besar maupun kecil. Sebagai gantinya, setiap masing-masing pedagang harus mengirimkan seporsi jajanan ke ruang kepala sekolah tepat saat jam makan siang. Itu sih, sebenernya sama aja ya? -_-a Makanya Tsunade selalu bergelimang makanan setiap ada orang yang masuk ke ruangannya. Bahkan, tukang gulali pun tidak luput dari cengkraman kepsek baik hati ini.

Di antara sekian banyak pedagang yang mengadu nasib di sini, hanya dua orang lah yang sekiranya mampu merebut posisi 'Pedagang Jajanan Paling Cuakep dan Laku' di SMA Konoha. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji. Dua pedagang yang berkecimpung dalam dunia perdagangan 'per-aci-an'.

Sasuke adalah pedagang cimol yang terkenal seantero Konoha karena cimol buatannya yang tidak ada duanya. Adakah yang bisa menolak jajanan khas Konoha-?- ini? Perpaduan antara aci, penyedap rasa, serta air keringat dari pria yang guuaaanteeengnya tak terkalahkan. Para pedagang saingannya pun mampu menyimpulkan bahwa Manohara akan rela mengganti makan siangnya yang biasanya daging beruang seharga jutaan rupiah perkilogram, dengan cimol seharga seribuan per porsi buatan Sasuke.

Hanya satu oranglah yang mampu mensejajari kejayaan Sasuke saat ini. Pedagang cireng yang juga eksis di kalangan artis ini bahkan pernah merasakan dicium oleh Paris Hilton. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena cireng buatannya yang tahun lalu dijadikan menu utama di pesta ulang tahun artis sexy nan bohai tersebut. Ya, Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda 21 tahun berambut panjang yang dengan segala kecerdasan yang ia miliki, lebih memilih menjadi pedagang cireng daripada menjadi artis erotis sepanjang masa. Sungguh ironis…

Kembali ke situasi SMA Konoha.

Dua gerobak dagang norak nangkring manis di sebelah timur gerbang hitam besar berhiaskan papan besi besar SMA KONOHA. Tidak salah lagi, pemilik dua gerobak nista itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mari kita deskripisikan se'norak' apa gerobak milik mereka itu.

Gerobak pertama, milik Neji. Susunan kayu beroda itu dihiasi oleh kain-kain ungu bercorak kupu-kupu. Di pinggir kain janda sutra itu tertempel dengan rapi renda-renda putih cantik. Kaca tembus pandang kinclong di bagian depan pun tak luput dari perhatian sang pemilik. Sticker-sticker huruf dan angka hinggap manis dipermukaan kaca tersebut. Tak lupa beberapa sticker yang berbentuk(lagi-lagi) kupu-kupu berwarna-warni. Di antara kupu-kupu yang hinggap melingkar di sana, sebuah tulisan besar dengan style _old English_ mungkin cukup membuat orang-orang yang lewat ingin buang air di tempat. 'CIRENG KONOHA AA' NEJI'. Sedikit melirik ke bawah, beberapa kalimat kecil berwarna biru muda menyambut mata 'Banting harga! Rp. 50.000,-/buah!'. Ganteng-ganteng guobloknya nggak ketulungan, apalagi yang beli?

Sekarang gerobak cimol Sasuke. Di antara banyak gerobak—termasuk gerobak cute milik Neji—gerobak Sasuke lah yang terkesan paling mencolok. Bukan karena gerobak Sasuke yang warna-warninya lebih parah, malah justru gerobak Sasuke ini hanya didominasi oleh satu warna. Hitam. Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud di balik warna hitam ini. Neji dulu pernah menanyakan hal ini pada sang sohib, Sasuke hanya menjawab "Yang gaoeeelll dong, aku bermaksud bikin dagangan laku dengan style emo+gothic-nya. Kamu gak liat wajahku udah cocok ama yang beginian?". Dan hal tersebut dibalas oleh Neji dengan, "Yang ada mirip kuburan band, Sas.". Tetapi Sasuke malah tidak terlalu menanggapi dan melanjutkan style-nya tersebut hingga sekarang. Terbukti, cimol dagangannya pun bisa dengan mudah laku. Bukan karena gerobaknya, tapi. Itu semua karena wajah guanteenggnya yang setara dengan Neji.

Tapi tak disangka, dua gerobak nista itu ternyata menyimpan suatu rahasia di baliknya…

Dua orang pemuda yang berjongkok berhadapan di balik gerobak dengan tampang bernafsu…

"Ugh… keras banget ya, Ji. Kencengan dikit dong nekennya… uh~h…"

"I-ini juga udah kenceng, Sas! Kamu aja yang nggak menikmati, hh~…" desah Neji.

"Ta-tapi aku udah ngeginiin punya kamu daritadi, dan kamu juga ngeginiin punya aku daritadi, nggak ada hasilnya sama sekali…"

"Tahan aja Sas, ntar kalo keluar, pasti keluar sendiri kok…"

"Tapi aku udah pegel nih, keras banget punya kamu…" keluh Sasuke.

"Kamu belum sarapan ya? Masa daritadi nggak keluar-keluar?!"

"Punya kamu juga, diteken-teken nggak keluar-keluar. Apa kita panggil Kiba aja ya?"

"Kamu gila? Malu lah kita!"

"Tapi udah nggak ada jalan lain, Ji. Cuma itu satu-satunya cara supaya punya aku dan punya kamu bisa keluar… mana aku udah ngebet lagi…"

"Y-ya udah deh, terserah kamu aja, Sas. Buruan aku udah nggak tahan!"

"Sip dah!", Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba, " Woi, Kib! Bantuin aku dong bukain nih botol saus sambel. Dari tadi aku sama Neji nggak berhasil terus."

"Hah?" Kiba, sang pedagang roti bakar hanya cengok.

"Iya bukain nih, udah nggak ada tenaga kita…" Neji dengan tampang pucet menyodorkan dua botol saus sambel Cap Kyuubi ke hadapan Kiba yang sedang sibuk melayani beberapa pesanan.

"Entaran deh, lagi penuh nih! Kalian berdua tau kan kalo pagi-pagi gini banyak yang beli roti bakar buat sarapan?" ujar Kiba di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Huh… dasar nggak setia," desah Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tidak ada jalan lain…" celetuk Neji dramatis, "--kita terpaksa berjualan tanpa saus sambel."

"Jiah… biasa aja kali, lagipula masih banyak yang mau beli dagangan kita walaupun tanpa saus sambel." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya juga."

Dengan begitu mereka pun berdiri dan kembali menata dagangannya. Khususnya Sasuke, ia sudah mulai memasukkan adonan cimol ke dalam penggorengan. Sedangkan Neji, ia menunggu pelanggan datang sambil sesekali bersiul dengan melodi lagu Tak Gendong, karena cireng baru akan digoreng kalau ada yang memesan. Kata sesepuh cireng, kekenyalan dan kualitas cireng akan berkurang apabila terlalu lama didiamkan setelah digoreng.

"Eh, Ji. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tau kan cowok manis yang rambutnya pirang itu? Yang kemana-mana selalu bareng sama yang rambut merah?" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hmm… Oh! Aku tahu! Yang pirang ada cakaran kucing di pipi, yang merah ada tattoo 'tresna' di jidat?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"Ya elah, jangan pake bahasa Jawa. Setahuku itu artinya 'cinta'…"

"Iya betul, artinya cinta…" Neji diam sejenak dan beberapa saat kemudian senyum mesum terukir di bibirnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, pandangannya menerawang jauh. Mendadak lagu Almost Easy-nya Avenged Sevenfold mengalun. Salah lagu, woy! Ini tuh orang lagi jatuh cinta!

Lagu berganti, menjadi…

_Du-di-du-di-du-dam… du-di-du-di-du-dam…_

_Oh tuhan aku cinta diaaaaaaaa~~_

"Kenapa kamu?" Sasuke yang bingung akan tingkah laku Neji segera menjambak rambut sohibnya.

"Eh, bujug dah! Rambut akuhh!" seru Neji bagai bencong simpang keciduk kamtib.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan dan kembali bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Neji memanyunkan bibirnya sejenak, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut coklat indahnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Pandangannya menerawang, "Kayaknyaaa……"

"Kayaknya?"

"Kayaknyaaa…." ulang Neji.

"Kayaknyaa??" tuntut Sasuke.

"Kayaknyaaa… ada yang beli cimol kamu deh," kata Neji akhirnya sambil melirik ke belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke membalik badannya, segera saja matanya disuguhi pandangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Seorang pria berambut perak berseragam guru SMA Konoha warna biru donker. Mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup tampak sayu dan tidak ada semangat hidup. Dan parahnya lagi di tangan kirinya terdapat buku dengan cover warna oranye terang, sekali membaca judulnya saja Sasuke bisa menebak kalau buku tersebut buku yang 'iya-iya'.

"Bang, cimolnya duaribu-an," si rambut perak menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali membaca bukunya.

"Oh, iya. Tunggu sebentar ya, Om!"

**CLING!**

Sekilas Sasuke dapat merasakan ada mata elang yang mengawasinya detik itu juga. Dan benar saja, mata Si Om berkilau sedetik sebelum ia menolehkan wajahnya ke pembeli pertamanya satu itu.

"Jangan pernah panggil saya 'OM'," ucap si rambut perak sedingin kulkas.

"Ah, oh, maap, maap. Jadi saya harus manggil apa?" tanya Sasuke ngeri.

"Panggil saya 'KAKAK'." Jawabnya langsung dan melanjutkan membaca buku bokepnya.

"Ka-KAKAK?" Sasuke cengok sedetik kemudian mulai membungkus pesanan si KAKAK.

Bisa dilihat, -walaupun tidak bisa dilihat karena ini fanfiction, jadi dibaca aja deh- yang menjadi _backround_ wajah mempesona Sasuke saat membungkus dagangannya adalah Neji yang sedang muntah di selokan terdekat.

Untuk alasan mengapa Neji tiba-tiba muntah, author serahkan pada imajinasi reader saja. Tetapi ada beberapa pilihan yang sangat memungkinkan saat ini, yaitu :

Karena permintaan Si Pembeli Rambut Perak yang ingin dipanggil 'KAKAK', padahal dari jauh saja keliatan wajahnya udah bangkotan.

Karena wajah Sasuke yang sok keren untuk standart membungkus cimol.

Karena author memang sedang mood membuat Neji sengsara dengan memberi penyakit masuk angin. Sesuai permintaan Gaara tadi.

Neji HAMIL anak Sasuke.

Sasuke senyum najong. Gigi berkilau, mata ngecling, "Ini pesanannya, Kak. Bumbunya silahkan dipilih sendiri,"

Si Kakak melirik sebentar, kemudian mengambil cimol yang sudah dibungkus plastik bening di tangan Sasuke, "Sori, saya gak tertarik."

"Hah?"

"Saya hanya tertarik sama lumba-lumba, jadi jangan menggoda saya." Ucap Si Kakak dingin. Tangan kirinya asik membumbui cimol pesanannya.

"Itu… ano… maksud saya silahkan ambil bumbunya sendiri," Sasuke memaksakan tersenyum, padahal dalam hatinya berteriak 'NAJESS!!'. Di belakang Sasuke tampak Neji sedang senyum-senyum nista.

"Bukan, senyummu itu lho. Mirip gigolo. Thanks. Jaaa!" Si Kakak buru-buru ngibrit melihat deathglare Sasuke, beserta aura-aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Wakakakak…" Neji tertawa gak elit. Sebelah tangannya menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar disayang Jashin-sama…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU METRO-FUCKING-SEXUAL BOY!" teriak Sasuke tega. Pandangannya mengarah tepat ke Neji, itu artinya kata-katanya barusan memang ditujukan ke Neji.

"A-a-a…" Neji mangap. Matanya berkaca-kaca, pandangannya penuh derita, mimik wajah bak gembel puasa.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Neji menghentak pundak Sasuke keras, "Makasih… kamu satu-satunya orang yang menyadari itu setelah sekian lama… oh…"

"You're welcome." Sasuke kembali mengaduk-aduk gorengannya dengan wajah merah padam karena amarah, menghiraukan Neji yang masih saja membangga-banggakan ke-metro-seksualan-nya. Dalam hatinya ia menyumpahi Si Kakak tadi mati tertabrak odong-odong dan sejenisnya.

"Lain kali aku akan mengganti bumbu itu dengan Rinso, khusus buat Si Kakek bangkotan itu…" Sasuke menggumam sendiri. Sudut matanya berkilau, yang menyebabkan Neji mundur 5 meter ke belakang karena ngeri.

***

**SMA Konoha, jam 09.34 pagi.**

"Narutooooo!!" suara berat nan dramatis membuat semua anak-anak SMA Konoha yang sedang asik jajan menengok serentak ke arah suara. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda pirang yang berlari-lari dramatis sembari mengangkat ujung pangkal celana hitamnya. Sedangkan di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut merah berusaha mengejar si pirang, pemuda itu mengacung-acungkan harisen coklat di tangan kirinya. Mereka kejar-kejaran hingga si pirang melewati gerbang depan sekolahnya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Gaara!" Si pirang berhenti berlari dan mencegat si merah dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya, "sudah kubilang 'kan kalau pas adegan ini—eh? Gaara! Berhen--" BRUKK!!

Gaara yang tidak sempat mengerem dengan sukses menubruk sobatnya itu dengan mesra, mereka jatuh dan guling-gulingan di tanah. Setelah berputar-putar selama hampir 5 kali, mereka berhenti di posisi Gaara menindih tubuh Naruto. Dan parahnya lagi, kini bibir Gaara menempel di pipi bagian kiri Naruto. Naruto membatu, sementara Gaara mencoba bangun.

"Go-gomen, Naruto." Gaara bergegas bangkit dari tubuh orang yang ditindihnya dan menarik tangan Naruto supaya berdiri.

"Uwangg~ pipiku udah gak perawan… hiks…" Naruto mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan menatap mata Gaara dengan pandangan kesal.

"Yah, masih mending lah daripada di bibir," Gaara berucap santai dan hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi Naruto segera menarik tangannya.

"Gaara! Tunggu! Harusnya kamu jadi Romeo yang lagi ngejar-ngejar Juliet, tapi kenapa malah kayak ngejar maling gitu? Mana bawa-bawa harisen segala!"

"Ah, gomen. Refleks. Habis… tadi nih harisen kutemukan di gudang sewaktu disuruh Iruka-sensei ngambil globe. Jadi kubawa aja." Gaara menjawab polos.

Naruto mendengus, "Serius, Gaara! Pelajaran terakhir seni drama, nih! Kita harus menunjukkan ke orang-orang bakat terpendam kita." Naruto terus ngoceh sambil berjalan pelan. Gaara mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kita tampilnya mulai dari adegan mana sampe mana?" kali ini Gaara menengok ke arah Naruto dan pasang wajah serius, udah nggak polos kaya tadi.

"Unn…" Naruto berpikir sebentar, "Dari adegan lari-larian dari istana… sampe… adegan… adegan…" kali ini muka Naruto memerah.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Itu… ta-tapi kalau nggak mau juga gak apa-apa kok! Lagian segitu aja udah cukup bagus!" Naruto buru-buru melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat Gaara yang hampir membuka mulut karena ingin protes.

Gaara menghela nafas, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, "Maksud kamu adegan kisu kan?"

Naruto segera membatu dan menghentikan langkahnya. To the point banget! Pas kena sasaran!

"Nggak… lupakan…" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, toh nggak serius kan?" Gaara berucap enteng.

"Terserah deh!" Naruto berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara hanya untuk kembali disusul pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Uwaaangg~ laperr~" Naruto mengerang pasrah sambil mengelus perutnya, "tadi aku belum sempet sarapan…"

Gaara melihat sekitar, matanya berhenti di satu titik di mana ada dua gerobak unik yang letaknya bersebelahan, "Jajan itu yuk,"

"Apaan tuh?"

Gaara segera menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menyeret pemuda itu tanpa banyak komentar, "Ya nggak tahu, kita coba aja. Seingatku kita belum pernah nyobain jajan itu," Wah, Gaara dan Naruto diam-diam titisan Pak Bondan. Hobi wisata kuliner. Pokok'e MAKNYOSS!

"Uaaiiyyyoooo!!!" kali ini Naruto yang gantian menarik tangan Gaara. Langkahnya dipercepat melihat gerobak dagangan itu makin ramai.

"Wah, penuh." Komentar Gaara pendek.

"Pantang menyerah!" Naruto tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerobot masuk dan ikut tumpek blek di kerumunan manusia itu. Hatinya mencelos melihat seorang nenek yang terhimpit tubuh-tubuh anak sekolahan.

Wah, nenek itu ayan! Tebaknya. Karena keluar busa-busa putih dari mulut nenek itu.

"Nek! Nenek! Nenek nggak apa-apa kan? Nenek nggak mati kan?!" dengan segenap kekuatannya Naruto menarik tubuh itu keluar dari kerumunan setelah ia membebaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne-nenek… nggak apa-apa nak~ Cuma-- ayan nenek suka kambuh kalo liat cowok cakep~" si nenek menjawab.

Di belakang Naruto terlihat Gaara yang sedang asik ngucek-ngucek matanya yang belekan, "Ada apa sih?" Dikira bangun tidur apa yah?

"Cowok cakep?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menghiraukan pertanyaan sobatnya barusan.

"Iya, nak. Dua cowok cakep yang jualan cimol dan cireng paling popular di seluuuuruh dunia." Ucap si nenek dengan barbarnya.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi melihat si nenek. Heran, betah aja tuh nenek ngomong sambil berceceran busa.

"Ah, masa sih, ada yang bisa menandingi kepopuleranku?" gumam Naruto narsis.

"Ya udah, coba saja liat sendiri kalau nggak percaya. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya sudah menyelamatkan nenek." Ujar si nenek sembari menunjukkan bungkusan berwarna putih yang sepertinya berisi cimol pada Naruto. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong.

-

**TBC…**

-

Auh~… garing… -_-

Kalo pengen dilanjut, tolong bilang lewat review.

Riview please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Sejujurnya, saya sempat males apdet karena ada seseorang yang bikin saya down dan males kemana-mana selain tengkurep di kamar. ****Tapi yasudlah.**

**Disclaimer** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** Humor/Parody

**Pairing** males… *ditendang* oh, iya, ampun! DX SasuNaru, NejiGaara, GaaraNaru(?), NejiSasu (?)

**Rated** hm… saya naikin jadi T deh XD

**A/N WARNING! OOC, character bashing, AU, Shounen-Ai, garing, bahasa penulisan campur-campur, dari mulai baku sampe yang seenak jidat.**

**Aci Maksiat**

**Part 2**

**Presented by : Kurukaemo**

"Yuk, Gar! Kita lihat seberapa cakep sih mereka sampe dikerubungin gitu." ujar Naruto sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju. Siap tempur.

"Hah? Gak mau, ah. Kurang kerjaan banget." Gaara tak ambil peduli dan berjalan menuju gerobak cireng milik Neji. Lain di mulut lain di hati. Tebakan author nih, Gaara penasaran juga sama dua cowok yang KATANYA ganteng di balik sekumpulan makhluk laknat yang disebut cewek gatel.

"Ah! Gaara! Terus kamu ngapain jalan ke gerobak cireng itu?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengambil langkah menyusul sahabatnya.

"Mau beli cireng," jawab Gaara singkat.

Naruto nyengir, "Yosh! Sekalian liat deh kayak gimana tampang tuh tukang cimol."

Mereka pun menghampiri dua gerobak yang laku keras itu dengan langkah sengak. Sebenernya cuma Gaara sih, Naruto terlalu imut untuk disengak-sengakin. (**.)**

"Bang Sasu yang cakep jelita!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangkat alis mendapati seorang cewek berambut merah memanggilnya mesra. Udah dandanannya menor, rambut dicat norak, rok 20 cm di atas lutut, seragam nggantung, tuh cewek miskin sangat kali ya karena kurang bahan buat bikin seragam.

'_Jadi tukang jamu aja neng, biar tahu susahnya jadi pedagang kayak saya,' _batin Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng.

"Aku beli cimolnya dong~ sepuluh ribu ya, Bang~"

"Hn." '_Astapiruloh, dari suaranya lebih cocok jadi PSK… ckckck… tobat, tobat… kiamat sudah dekat…'_

Sasu mulai membungkus pesanan si PSK dan ngambil duit bercap lipstick bentuk bibir dari tangan si PSK itu. Diamatinya duit itu sebentar, kemudian dilempar aja gitu ke selokan di belakangnya. Padahal itu duit 100ribuan.

"Weks! Itu duit, Bang! Duit! Kok dibuang-buang? Ada tanda cinta saya juga itu!" si PSK misuh-misuh nggak karuan. Nggak terima duit hasil kerjanya selama 13 malam dibuang begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mau ambil peduli sama duit itu. Dia juga sudah merelakan cimolnya terbuang percuma untuk si PSK. Ia memilih seperti itu daripada nerima duit haram. Kata bundanya, jadi orang harus ikhlas.

"U~uhhh!" dan akhirnya si PSK pun minggat dari situ.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah belakang kerumunan.

"Minggir! Minggir, cewek-cewek gatel! Tuan Namikaze mau lewaaatttt!" suara cempreng nan lebay menggoyahkan konsentrasi sang Uchiha yang lagi asik-asik bungkus cimol. Ya iyalah, jualan cimol itu harus konsisten. Kalo ada yang beli seribuan, dapet 15 biji. 2ribuan 30 biji. 3 ribuan 40 biji. Begitu aja sampai seterusnya. Nggak boleh lebih dan nggak boleh kurang. Kali ini nasihat yang didapat Sasuke dari sesepuh cimol. **'Jadi seorang pedagang cimol harus konsisten, tidak ada kompromi dan tawar menawar. Sedikit saja lengah pada pelanggan, bisa rugi.'**

"Aih~ jadi lupa kan gue udah masukin berapa biji ke nih kantong keresek! Siapa sih yang barusan teriak-teriak?" seru Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku yang barusan teriak-teriak, memangnya kenapa?"

Muncullah seorang malaikat berambut pirang dan bermata biru di hadapan Sasuke. Oh, iya. Seragam Naruto hari ini keren, lho. Gakuran warna hitam pekat dengan kancing dan benang berwarna perak berkilau membungkus badan mungilnya. Dan lagi, rambut Naruto yang kini sudah mulai memanjang seleher. 'Sexy…' batin Sasuke.

Padahal, menurut perasaan Sasuke, terakhir kali dia melihat Naruto, rambut Naruto masih pendek acak-acakan. Tapi kali ini yang muncul adalah pemuda manis berkulit tan yang kini menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil mendongak menatap mana onyxnya. Oh, well, Naruto memang agak pendek sih. Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau-kalau wajah imut Naruto yang tampak atas membuat ia menyedot darah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari hidung mancung nan sexy-nya.

"Ih, waw…" mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. Tanpa sadar ia menggumam, "…imut banget. Mantab."

"Hah?" Naruto yang mendengar ocehan nggak jelas Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya 30 derajat, yang sukses bikin Sasuke tepar guling-gulingan di tanah karena saking imutnya.

Para fangirl yang sedari tadi mengerubungi Sasuke pasang tampak sengak ke Naruto. Secara ya, Naruto tuh sudah merebut seluruh perhatian Sasuke hanya dengan sekali interaksi.

"Boleh kenalan?" dengan pe-denya Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada pemuda manis ini. Contoh orang yang tidak kenal dengan malu.

"Haahh?" Naruto makin cengok. Kaget karena selama ini yang ngajak dia kenalan adalah senpai-senpai cowok cakep yang terkenal tajir dan anak pejabat. Bukannya tukang cimol. Sekali lagi, TUKANG CIMOL. Biar topcer, **TUKANG CIMOL**.

"Iya, kenalan. Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kamu bisa memanggilku Sasuke." dia memamerkan senyum gocengannya, "kalo kamu, manis?"

**(0_0")** kira kira seperti itulah ekspresi sang Namikaze saat ini.

"Aa'! Si Aa' Neji mah~ saya mau beli yeuh!" aya si kabayan nyasar yeuh. Halah author jadi ikutan Susundaan.

"Iya, Aa'! Saya ngepens lah sama si Aa! Ayo kawin, A'!" mulai ngaco.

"Jangan sama dia, A'! Sama saya aja, saya masih perawan A'!" makin ngaco.

"Ah, yang perawan nggak asik, A'! Sama saya aja, masih perjaka, lho…" minyak goreng melayang ke wajah si perjaka.

Neji hanya menghela nafas. Jam-jam istirahat sekolah memang neraka sekaligus surga baginya. Bagaimana tidak, berbagai ajakan kawin dan pelanggan-pelanggan brutal selalu saja menyita waktu dan tenaga, tetapi sekaligus sumber penghasilan juga sih. Tapi kalau sampai begini kebangetan banget namanya! Bukannya beli malah ngajak kawin!

"Kalian ini mau beli atau apa?" Neji mulai emosi. Para fangirl otomatis diam semua. Jiper dibentak sama sang idola. Jadi sebagai fangirl yang budiman, mereka memilih tidak melawan.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara nyaring khas bocah menusuk telinga Neji. Suara yang… sumpah, imuuuuttt… banget!

"Kakaakk… Soli-chan mau beli cileeengggg~"

Neji bingung, 'Ada suara tapi kok nggak ada orangnya?'

Mata liarnya menelusuri setiap celah yang terdapat di antara kerumunan fansnya. Sapa tau aja tuh anak nyungsep, atau mungkin kegencet-gencet sama fangirlnya. Hati malaikat Neji tidak menyanggupi untuk membayangkannya…

"Kakaakkk… Soli-chan mau beli cileenggg… cileeeengg~" tiba-tiba ada tarikan kecil di ujung celana jeans hitam Neji. Merasa aneh, Neji langsung menundukkan wajah dan mendapati bocah imut berambut merah kusam menatapnya bagai anak anjing yang terbuang. Matanya coklat dan pipinya chubby. Mengingatkan Neji sama seseorang…

"Eh, adek. Sama siapa kesini? Nanti kalo kamu mati gimana?" Neji langsung menggendong bocah itu dan memeluknya saking gemesnya. Abis mirip Gaara sih. Yang beda cuma warna mata dan rambut. Kalau dilihat-lihat, umurnya sekitar 3-4 tahunan.

"Soli-chan anak ilang…" jawab bocah itu dengan polosnya.

'Ih, bocah gila.' batin Neji.

"Adek namanya siapa? "

"Aa'! Kumaha sih, Aa' jualan nggak nih?" salah satu fangirl yang udah nggak tahan sama adegan so sweet di depannya protes. Dan langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari Neji. Begitu juga kepada fangirl yang lainnya. Tanpa babibu para fangirl yang tadinya mengerubungi gerobaknya satu-persatu pergi ke alamnya masing-masing.

"Nah, kakak ulang ya… adek namanya siapa?" ulang Neji dengan senyum penuh kebapakan.

"Sasoli… Soli-chan!" jawab si bocah sambil ngemut jempolnya.

Neji mengernyit, "Sasori?"

"Yaya!" jawab si bocah lagi. Dia cadel, jadi Neji mencoba memastikan.

"Terus… rumah kamu di mana?"

"Nggak tau…" jawab Sasori sambil gigit-gigit jempol tangannya.

Neji mulai gelisah, "Wah…"

"Sasori?" dari kejauhan tampak Gaara yang sedang asik jilatin es krim rasa kopi. Wajahnya datar-datar aja ngeliat adik sepupunya yang lagi digendong tukang cireng. Err—sebenernya nggak rela juga sih. Masa anak keturunan keluarga Sabaku dipegang-pegang sama tukang cireng? Idih…

"Gaalaaaa!" Neji kaget saat tiba-tiba bocah hiper(yang sangat OOC) itu lompat dari gendongannya dan mendarat di tanah dengan gaya akrobatik. "Gaala!" serunya lagi sambil berlari mendekati Gaara yang cengok. Sejak kapan keturunan keluarga Sabaku bisa akrobat?

Gaara membuka tangannya dan membiarkan Sasori melompat ke pelukannya, "Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanyanya.

"…" Sasori diam. Tampaknya lagi asik ngeliatin es krim yang di tangan kanan Gaara dengan kedua mata coklatnya. Bahasa lainnya tuh, mupeng.

Gaara seakan mengerti dan memberikan es krim kopi itu ke tangan kecil Sasori. Dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos Sasori yang sedang menjilat es krimnya.

"Uek, pait!" seru Sasori setelah menjilat tuh es krim kopi. Dan dengan itu Gaara baru ingat bahwa anak kecil suka yang manis-manis.

"Haha. Ya sudah, Sasori mau rasa apa? Nanti Gaara beliin…" tanya Gaara sembari menatap mata coklat jernih milik Sasori. Siapa sangka, Gaara, pemuda yang dikenal angkuh, dingin dan pendiam di sekolah ternyata bisa luluh juga.

Sasori menggigit jempolnya dan sedikit berpikir, "Ah! Stlobeli!" jawabnya dengan senyum yang sangat OOC.

"Hm, kita ke sana dulu, ya." jawab Gaara sambil menggendong Sasori ke arah kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari situ. Sebenarnya tadi Gaara dan Naruto sempat berpisah, karena Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Gaara yang tidak mau ambil pusing, berjalan santai menuju ke gerobak cireng Neji. Tetapi di tengah jalan ada kedai es krim yang menarik perhatiannya, jadilah dia ke sana dan membeli satu es krim rasa kopi yang pahitnya amit-amit itu.

Yah, sekarang tinggal Neji yang—sama seperti Sasuke, tepar guling-gulingan di tempat karena melihat adegan brotherly antara dua cowok imut tadi. Hmm… sepertinya NejiSasu merajalela.

"Kok diem sih? Aku kan tanya nama kamu~" ujar Sasuke sambil nyengir nista. Najis banget.

"**(0_0")** Uhm… a-aku Naruto." Ujar Naruto gugup sembari menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Luluh juga dia liat wajah gantengnya.

"Naruto-san, aku suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku harap kau mau menjadi kekasihku…" pernyataan cinta Sasuke yang lebay plus bikin eneg serentak bikin para fangirl yang mengelilingi mereka hampir pingsan. Beberapa bahkan ada yang ilfil dan menjaga jarak, mungkin karena mereka tidak menyangka kalau idolanya seorang HOMO. Seorang GAY. Seorang YAOIS.

"AH! UAPAH? Tapi… tapi-"

"Kenapa, cinta? Kamu nggak suka sama aku?" Sasuke mulai memelas. Mata onyxnya yang tajam berubah jadi tatapan anak ular buangan Mbah Orochimaru.

"Eh, bukan begitu, Uchiha-san! Ak-aku hanya kaget kok," pemuda pirang ini menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Bisa ditebak, kalau Naruto mulai jatuh hati sama tukang cimol ini. Astaga, tukang cimol diembat juga. Dasar uke, seme ganteng aja mau.

"Jadi bagaimana, Naruto?" tuntut Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Uhm… aku pikir-pikir dulu deh…"

Senyum aneh terkembang di wajah porselen Sasuke. "Aku tunggu, lho!" seru Sasuke semangat.

**Lay lay lay lay lay lay~ panggil Oro Si Jablay~**

**Sasu jarang pulang~ Oro jarang dibelai~**

"ASTAJIM…" Sasuke nyebut. Mentang-mentang namanya terkenal di mana-mana, lagu Jablay pun sampe diubah liriknya.

"Ahahaha, itu bel sekolah yang baru. Mungkin Nenek Tsunade sudah bosan dengan lagu sebelumnya…" Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum nervous, sebenarnya ia tidak mau membahas tentang bel sekolah, karena tahun lalu bel sekolah menggunakan lagu Belah Duren yang 100% liriknya diubah. Tentu saja masih menggunakan namanya dan Orochimaru. Tetapi setidaknya masih mendingan yang tahun ini. Sasuke terkadang berpikir, apa salahnya sampai-sampai Tsunade tega mempermalukan dirinya dengan Si Mbah Oro tukang tari ular keliling itu?

"Uhm, Uchiha-san. Maaf, aku harus mencari temanku dulu. Bai bai…" Naruto pun ngibrit.

Sasuke cengok, merasa kehilangan… Ia duduk kursi belakang gerobaknya dengan mimik pundung. Berharap Malaikat tadi kembali lagi untuk menerima pernyataan cinta darinya.

**Sementara itu…**

"Jashin-sama maafkan hambamu ini… aku sudah terpikat oleh pesona seorang tukang cimol! Apa kata emak? Apa kata bapak? Apa kata Nii-chan? Apa kata Gaara?" Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah kelasnya. Sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Malu. Sangat malu. Entah mengapa Namikaze satu ini bisa begitu mudah terpikat dengan pesona seorang tukang cimol. Sekali lagi, **TUKANG CIMOL**.

"Akh! Gawat! Aku butuh Gaara!"

Dan dengan itu bocah pirang ini mengambil handphone dari saku celana gakurannya dan mulai mencari nama Gaara di kontak handphonenya. 'Si Merah Tak Beralis'. Contoh sahabat yang patut dimutilasi.

"Halo? Gaara! Cepat kembali ke kelas! Aku butuh kamu sekarang!"

'_Tunggu sebentar, aku lagi bersama Sasori di kedai es krim. Nanti kalau udah selesai aku nyusul.'_

"Hah? Sasori? Ngapain bocah itu ada di sini? Nyasar?"

'_Tadi sewaktu ku tanya, dia cuma menjawab dengan kedipan.'_ Mungkin kalau mereka lagi dalam keadaan netral, mereka rela membuang bocah itu ke dalam jurang sekarang juga. Tetapi masalahnya sekarang mereka berdua sedang dalam keadaan yang yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Ya udah. Pokoknya kutunggu sekarang juga di taman belakang sekolah."

'_Oke oke.'_

"Ehh! Tunggu! Titip es krim juga deh! Triple ya, nangka-duren-jeruk. Pakai chococip dan wafer yang banyak. Bai bai, Gaara~" PIP. Naruto segera menutup teleponnya dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang dimana ia dan Gaara biasa mangkal.

Hello, apa kabar semuanya? XD

Masih ingat sama Kuru dong~ *pede*

Mungkin udah banyak yang lupa sama fic ini ya -_- Sebenernya kuru nggak tega aja liat nih fanfic terlantar. Skill Kuru sepertinya berkurang *halah*. Jadi Kuru post aja. Semoga bisa menghibur.

Oh iya, Kuru dapet kabar dari beberapa temen ffn. Katanya ada yang memplagiat fanfic ini ya? Wah kejam -_- Tapi yasudahlah. Toh ini original punya Kuru. Dan temen-temen di fandom Naruto juga pasti tau dong :3 Makasih ya ambu udah ngasih tau. XD

Review-nya jangan lupa~ 3


End file.
